The invention relates to a two-row angularcontact bearing, wherein the two rows of bearings are separated by a bushing and a spring normally holds the two rows at the desired spacing apart.
Bearings of this type are known from Federal Republic of Germany Application No. DE-OS 32 31 138. The embodiment shown in FIG. 4 thereof permits simple mounting of the bearing. Each of the two outer rings can be shifted axially due to the free space in the bushing in which a spring is located. After normal mounting of one of the individual bearings, it is possible also to readily mount the second individual bearing, as the outer ring is pushed away axially against the spring. The spring is customarily so dimensioned that after the introduction of the second row of rolling members, the spring pushes the outer ring, which has been initially shifted for reasons of mounting, back into the correct axial position. However, when such a bearing is introduced into a machine which applies large axial forces to the bearing, the spring becomes deformed and at least one of the outer rings can then shift to such an extent that the rolling member balls at that ring no longer roll in their raceways. This leads to an early failure of the individual bearing.